MK: Yaoi xD2
by MortalGirlZz
Summary: Disfruten la 2da. parte (((o(w)o)))


Pasaron 15 años después de esa tarde en donde Liu conoció a su mejor amigo Kung Lao, todos esos años fueron los mejores para Liu, para el cada dia significaba otro dia con Kung Lao. Hacían de todo juntos, comían juntos, jugaban juntos, entrenaban juntos e incluso dormían en la misma habitación, de todo hacían juntos. Liu Kang pasando los años, de un niño paso a ser un adulto joven de aspecto muy atractivo, y Kung Lao no faltaba, también se había desarrollado bien al igual que Liu. Un día, dijeron que Liu Kang Y Kung Lao eran los "mejores estudiantes" de todos los shaolins, eso los llenaba de felicidad absoluta. Un día de esos, como un "pequeño regalo" por todos esos años de entrenamiento y por haber derrotado algunos enemigos que de vez en cuando atacaban a los Shaolins.

En fin. El regalo consistía en que los dejarían salir un rato del templo para ir a donde quisieran pero tenían que regresar antes de las 6 de la tarde. Ellos aceptaron emocionados por ver el mundo después de varias años. Se contactaron con un viejo amigo llamado Johnny Cage quien los había invitado a un restaurante. Los dos jóvenes, Liu Kang ya con 21 años y Kung lao con 24, se prepararon para ir. Mientras buscaban ropa que ponerse, Kung Lao le dijo:

-¿Que te pondrás hoy Liu?...No creo que salgas sin camisa.

-Pues, me pondré esto...¿esta bien?- le respondió enseñándole su traje alternativo de MK9, que por lo menos le cubría la parte de arriba y abajo.

-Si, esta perfecto...creo que ya estamos listos

-Si, solo me pongo esto y ya nos vamos ¿ok?- respondió mientras entraba al baño a cambiarse.

-Ok, aca te espero.- respondió.

-Por cierto, Kung Lao...llevaras el sombrero que te di?- dijo Liu antes de entrar al baño.

-¿quieres que lo lleve?- pregunto.

-No se...tal vez lastimes a alguien con eso, pero si tu quieres...- respondió.

-No creo, tienes razón..bueno, ve a vestirte mientras yo termino de peinarme ¿ok?

-Si, sera rápido.- respondió mientras entraba al baño.

Pasaron no mas de 5 minutos y Liu Kang ya estaba listo. Los 2 pasaron por el pasto hasta llegar a la entrada, donde Johnny los estaba esperando para irse, acompañado de otros amigos como Jax y Stryker, quien ya se habían conocido hace años.

-¿Ya están listos?- pregunto Johnny- Vengan! vamos en mi coche.

Los 2 jóvenes aceptaron, entrando a su coche acompañados de Jax y Stryker, en donde en esos 30 minutos de camino a la ciudad estuvieron platicando de varias cosas, Johnny tipicamente presumiendo de sus nuevas películas, Jax de sus nuevos brazos roboticos, Stryker de su carrera como policia y a cuando criminales ha atrapado en esos años. Mientras Liu Kang y Kung Lao solo los escuchaban y hablando de otras cosas o algunos momentos de la infancia. Después de esos 30 minutos, llegaron a la ciudad. Los 5 amigos se bajaron del coche mientras que Johhny le pagaba a su mayordomo por haberlo traído hasta ahí. Desde que bajaron, empezaron a caminar por la ciudad yendo hacia el restaurante que Johhny Cage le había prometido ir.

Mientras caminaban, muchos de la ciudad, empezaron a ver a Liu Kang y a Kung Lao raros. Por su vestimenta de Shaolin, Liu Kang se sintio como si tuviera 6 años de nuevo, empezó a agachar la cabeza y le susurro a Kung Lao:

-Kung Lao...nos están mirando raro...-le susurro con la cabeza agachada.

-Si, yo también lo note...-le contesto.

-¡ah!...no se preocupen...a mi también me miraban raro por mis brazos roboticos..solamente ignorenlos...-respondio Jax.

-Si Liu...debes aprender a ignorar las opiniones de los demás y ser tu mismo...-le dijo.

-Creo que tienes razón...bueno..sigamos nuestro camino..- respondió ya mas calmado.

Pasaron unos 10 minutos y por fin llegaron al restaurante, que por cierto, Johhny hizo la mejor reservaciòn para ellos. Los 5 amigos se sentaron y empezaron a platicar sobre como ha cambiado la ciudad después de años. Unos minutos después comenzaron a pedir lo que iban a comer. Obviamente todos se cuidaban para estar en forma, pedían cosas sin aceite y con algo de verdura. Después de que se lo trajeran, empezaron a comer, pero de repente el mesero les trajo una copa de cerveza para cada quien. Mientras Johhny, Stryker y Jax empezaron a beber, Liu Kang y Kung Lao vieron la bebida un poco extraña, a lo que Liu Kang pregunto.

-¿Esto que es?- pregunto aun viendo el vaso.

-¿No sabes que es?- pregunto sorprendido Johnny- Se le llama cerveza. Pruebala!

Liu Kang y Kung Lao se vieron el uno al otro, y Kung Lao alzo los hombres y le dio un trago a la bebida, la saboreo y dijo:

-¡No esta mal!- dijo el.

Entonces Liu le dio un pequeño trago a su bebida, aunque después hizo una mueca, le gusto de alguna manera. A lo que este dijo:

-Tienes razón,¡no esta mal!

-¿Entonces? ¿Salud?- dijo Johhny levantando la copa.

A lo que Jax y Stryker la levantaron y chocaron sus copas con la de Johnny, Liu y Kung al ver eso, hicieron lo mismo, diciendo "Salud".

Pasaron unas 2 horas en donde bebieron sus copas y acabaron su comida, la mayoría ya estaban medio "ebrios", menos Kung Lao y Liu Kang...bueno...Liu Kang si estaba un poco "ebrio". A lo que Kung Lao saco el teléfono de Johnny para ver la hora y vio que eran las 4:30 de la tarde, entonces recordó que tenían que llegar antes de las 6:00 pm. Entonces Kung Lao le dijo a Liu de que tenían que irse. No sin antes avisarle a Johnny que ya se iban, este solo se despidió de ellos, mientras que Liu y Kung le agradecían por la invitación. Pero Johnny de repente dijo:

-Oigan...¿y como van a regresar?- pregunto- quieren que los lleve?

-Bueno...¿no estas borracho?...¿puedes ver bien?

-Si, no te preocupes...yo los regreso...-insistió Johnny

Después de que Johnny los regresara al templo Shaolin, los 2 jóvenes se bajaron del carro y le agradecieron por segunda vez su invitación. Antes de que los 2 llegaran a su cuarto, Raiden los estaba esperando, este les pregunto:

-Hola..-dijo- ¿como les fue?.

-B-Bien maestro, nos fue bien..-respondió Kung Lao.

-¿Y a ti como te fue Liu?- pregunto a Liu.

-¿Eh?...¿que?...así...nos fue bien!- dijo en tono rápido, ya que estaba un poco ebrio.

-¿Pasa algo Liu?- pregunto Raiden algo extrañado y preocupado.

-¡Ah!...es que Johhny le invito algo llamado "cerveza" y creo que esos son sus efectos...- respondió Kung Lao.

-¡Ah! ok...déjalo descansar...así se le pasan mas rápido los efectos..-dijo Raiden.

-Si, maestro...lo llevare a su cuarto...- dijo Kung Lao mientras iba con Liu a su habitación.

Kung Lao y Liu Kang llegaron a su habitación, mientras que Kung Lao acomodo a Liu en su cama, a lo que Kung lao le pregunto:

-¡Liu!..¡Liu!..¿Estas bien?- le pregunto mientras lo agitaba.

-¿eh?...si...estoy bien...no te preocupes por mi, amigo..- le respondió- Solamente son los efectos de esa bebida.

-Si, no creo que duren mucho...-dijo.

En ese momento, Kung Lao al ver como Liu estaba acostado de una manera algo sugestiva, estaba en posición de lado, pero con sus piernas algo separadas. Estaba tan indefenso por el alcohol, se veía tan sensual. Sitio una sensación algo extraña, algo que nunca había sentido, no podía evitar esa sensación de tocarlo. Por primera vez tenia una atracción hacia alguien, quería estar mas cerca de el, lo mas cerca posible de el. Se decidió a tocar una de sus piernas, pero solo con un dedo. A lo que Kung Lao dijo:

-Liu, tu piel y tu cuerpo se ven realmente bellas..-dijo en voz baja- ¿Puedo tocarla un poco?

Liu no respondió, estaba casi dormido, Kung Lao esperaba algo desesperado su respuesta, no aguanto y se dispuso a tocar una de sus piernas. Pero como Liu aun tenia la ropa puesta, Kung Lao no las pudo sentir como el quería sentirlas. La mano de Kung Lao se dirigió desde sus piernas, hasta el trasero de Liu. Kung Lao no evito las ganas y apretó el trasero de Liu, haciendo que este se pusiera consiente y se pusiera sobrio. Se levanto diciendo:

-¡¿Kung Lao?!- dijo sorprendido- ¿Que estas haciendo?

-P-Perdón Liu...¡fue un accidente!...-contesto nervioso.

-Me estabas tocando...no creo que fuera un accidente...¿que tramabas?- le contesto ya algo enojado.

Kung Lao se sintió como una basura, no tenia palabras para responder, solo agacho la cabeza y dijo:

-No tramaba nada...si quieres...te dejo solo...-dijo ya triste.

-¡Si! deberías irte...¡LARGO!¡ Ya no quiero saber nada mas de ti!- le contesto enojado y furioso.

Kung Lao se levanto y se fue de su cuarto, dejando a Liu solo. Este ya no dijo nada, solamente se volvió acostar algo enojado. Mientras que Kung Lao salio al campo donde ya no había nadie, en eso, vio el banco en donde había conocido a Liu, este recordó esos momentos en donde estaba junto a el y como lo decepciono asi. Es entonces donde Kung Lao empezó a llorar, sin evitar sentirse como simple basura. Se sentó en ese banco a seguir llorando y murmurando "Liu Kang".

Liu Kang aun estaba en su cuarto enojado por lo que le había hecho Kung Lao, empezó a pensar cosas como que ya no lo necesitaba y que podía hacer todo el solo. Ahora ese lazo indestructible fue sersenado.


End file.
